


A Taste Of His Own Medicine

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Autofellatio, Come Swallowing, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring Draco Malfoy, Harry's Auror partner, feels almost as heaven. Igoring Ron Weasley on the other hand, is hell on earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of His Own Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the lovely D for the beta-check. <3

**_*PLING PLING*_ **

 

A sigh filled with irritation reaches my ears as the sound of my mobile phone shatters the dusty talk, spoken by dusty men. Men who are as deaf as a post. Except one.

 

"Potter."

 

Draco Malfoy. Auror. My (professional) partner and personal nail to my coffin. His whispers are as sharp as his countless sneers--dedicated to the one he hates the most. Moi. What a surprise.

 

"Turn the fucking sound off."

 

I ignore him as I carefully take my mobile out of my pocket. Ignoring Malfoy feels so good. Annoying him feels even better. I muster a grin when I feel Malfoy trying to glare a hole in the back of my head. I give Head-Auror Dawlish a reassuring nod as my gaze travels casually to the screen. I suppress a groan. A harsh thump in my side proves me that I failed.

 

_I’m horny :P_

 

Ron Weasley. Best mate. Secret lover.

 

It’s just a word, Harry. Horny is just a word. Nothing but a...

 

**_*PLING PLING*_ **

 

_U can’t speak. Me neither. Wanna know y? Go 2 toilet. Now, Harry!_

 

"Potter!"

 

Ignoring Malfoy is heaven. Ignoring Ron is hell.

 

"Sir, I need to use the loo." Dawlish looks at me like he just became aware that I was in the same room as him.

 

"Of course, Potter." And he continues, babbling about things we’ve learned on the first day of Auror-training.

 

"Potter!"

 

 

~*~

 

 

I sigh as I finally reach the gents room, making my presence unnoticed with a couple of handy spells. I lock myself up and grab my mobile, looking forward for what’s about to come. On the screen appears a movie-link. And a message.

 

_Watch & weep...(a) X_

 

My hand shakes uncontrollably as I start the movie. The quality is very low, but does it matter when Ron’s in it, lying on a bed (Our bed. The bed that belongs to my wife and I, to be clear), giving himself a spectacular blowjob?

 

I groan loudly, shamelessly stroking my cock through my trousers. My best mate keeps surprising me, even after years of close friendship. I knew Ron was agile. The way that man could stretch his body, while defending his hoops, has given me spectacular orgasms during early mornings; my loyal right hand and a healthy amount of lube as my companions. Ron tongues his slit, lapping up drops of pre-come.

 

The way Ron stretches his back to suck himself, looks very painful, but it’s nothing compared to the throbbing inside my trousers. I really don’t want to come in a filthy loo, but the bloody wanker isn’t giving me much choice, not in the way Ron is pampering his delicious manhood with his mouth. I hear Ron moaning between the slurping sounds and know what is about to come. _Who_ is about to come.

 

Ron’s head bobs fast; his moaning growing with each slurp, and it doesn’t take long before several streams of come are decorating his heavy balls. Then Ron starts talking, come still visible on his lips and tongue. His eyes, darkened with lust and desire, and the pose he’s taking on the bed, betrays his intentions.

 

I’m doomed. And most likely fired. But at this moment, on the edge of a mind-shattering orgasm, I do not give a fuck.

 

"So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?"

 

If Ginny had said those words, it would have sounded cheap. When Ron says those words, his voice husky, begging to be fucked into the mattress, I give in without a moment of hesitation, ignoring the shrieking voices in my head, which eerily sound like Hermione.

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Took you long enough."

 

I open my mouth to protest, but one look at the perfection lying spread-eagled before me, skilfully prepared and I confirm the prejudice about men and their real brains.

 

"Come over here and fuck me good."

 

And I do. My cock pounds into him almost mercilessly, while he whispers filthy things in my ear. It ends before it really begins; emptying myself into his slicked passage.

 

"Have you given thought about the staying-part?" I stroke his hair absent-mindedly as his words finally dig in.

 

"I was too busy with the coming-part." I smile when our eyes meet. "But I’d love to give the staying-part a chance."

 

And he pulls me close for a kiss. A lover’s kiss.
    
    
      
    


End file.
